Broken Anpyrel
by Diana Rei Raven
Summary: AUish. After Harry's 5th year, he's sent back to the Dursley's where Vernon's mean to him. When Harry comes back for his 6th year, he becomes suicidal. More inside! DMHP
1. Summary and Anpyrel

**Title: **Broken Anpyrel

**Author:** Diana Raven

**Beta:** Spastic Asian

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, others if I think of them.

**Summary:** After Harry's 5th year, he's sent back to the Dursley's where Vernon starts "beating the magic out of him." When Harry comes back for his 6th year, he becomes dark, morbid and suicidal. Draco finds him near the Forbidden Forest and he heals Harry before taking him to Draco's prefrect room. Ron and Hermione don't notice or ask what's wrong with Harry.

**Status: **Not Complete

**Disclaimer:** Boo, no I don't own it. Although if I did… I wouldn't be writing this! Ha!

**Author's notes & Warnings:** Slash! That means male/male... but nothing too graphic. I don't think I could write a lemon scene but if you what one, write one up and then email it too me and I'll put it up. Mpreg! That means MALE pregnancy! Hehe, and it's gonna be Harry! And also a rape scene… Don't think it's all that graphic, but just a warning.

000000000

"Talking"

**_'Thoughts'_**

**> > Telepathic > >**

_--- FB/ END FB --- _

------------ Scene Change

(A/N: Author Note)

**0000000000**

_**Anpyrel**_

Dark Angel/Vampire

Black Wings

-Big

-Tattered

Fangs

Smallish

-5'7"

-130lbs

Can eat regular food & drinks

-Needs blood, every now and then

Submissive

-Can get pregnant (male or female)

Can learn to use elements (apparate with any of them)

-Earth (3 easiest)

-Air (Easiest)

-Fire (Hardest)

-Water (2 easiest)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Harry," Albus Dumbledore's voice rang in Harry's ears. "But I cannot let you go to The Burrow nor Black Manor for summer vacation." Harry Potter's eyes grew wide as he nodded, slowly and silently, before running from Dumbledore's office, leaving behind a bewithered Headmaster.

Harry ran down the large corridor, wanting to get away. He was breathing heard, feeling like he couldn't breath. He took another deep breath as he pushed open the Great Hall doors before running out them and to the lake, where he collapsed. Collapsing because he couldn't carry his weight, even though he was barely eating to prepare himself for the Dursley's.

Harry laid there till the sky became dark and the stars came out. In between that time, Harry thought about what would happen when he went to his so-called family, what he was going to do about the homework he was assigned over the summer and how not to get into too much trouble.

The feast was yester day, and today was the day everyone went home. Harry knew what was going to happen when he got to the Dursley's. He was going to be beaten and thrown into the cupboard under the stairs for weeks on end, only to be let out to do the chores.

He sighed, climbing to his feet as he wrapped his arms around himself. Going back inside, Harry went to find everyone getting ready to leave Hogwarts. He walked o the Gryffindor Tower to get his trunk and Hedwig then came back down, levitating it down the stairs.

Harry sighed again as he went to the train, hoping to find an empty compartment to have time to himself, to mentally prepare. (Mentally preparing himself because of his uncle, if you could call him that really.) He sat down, curling up and leaning against the window, he imagined how he would be with his mother and father was alive. While he was doing that, Harry never heard the compartment door slide open and Malfoy appeared in the door flanked with Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, Potter," Malfoy sneered, waiting a few seconds before looking more closely as Harry. Harry's eyes were closed and he could see the black and purple bags under the raven-haired boy's eyes. The blond also felt that Harry was miles away from the train.

Malfoy sighed and shook his head as he motioned the other two to leave. But before he left, Malfoy looked back at Harry thinking to himself, **_'I hope he'll be okay. He looks so small, scared and pathetic there by himself.'_**

The rest of the train ride was fine for Harry; he slept through most of it, curled up and leaned against the window.

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley, the fat pig that he looked like bellowed and his face turning red.

"Coming Uncle!" Harry said, pushing his trolley to the car, where it was loaded into the car and Harry into the back. The ride to the Dursley's was violent, whip-lashed from one side to the other. It was a never-ending thing.

"Get your stuff, boy," Vernon growled, glaring at Harry. "Then into the cupboard you go!" Vernon gave a full belly laugh, sounding evil.

Harry grabbed his stuff before whispering to Hedwig, "I'm going to let you live outside this summer, girl. That way you won't stare with me." He opened her cage, when Vernon wasn't looking, kissed her on the head and she flew away becoming a small white dot in the sky. He was thrown, hard and harsh, into the cupboard where he cracked his head on the wall and it started to bleed.

The door was slammed shut and semi-darkness feel upon Harry. The boy sighed and thought to himself, 'Well once again, I'm back to where I started. I was hoping to get away from this.' The raven-haired boy fingered his head till he winced in pain and pulled his hand away, seeing blood on his fingers.

The summer went on into long hard days. Every morning he would cook breakfast but if he made something wrong, Harry would be beaten; the same thing for lunch and dinner. In one of the middle months, Vernon was mean and drunker than drunk.

"Boy!" Vernon slurred, waving around a clear glass over his head. "Bring me more to drink!"

Harry cringed, but did as he was told. He filled Vernon's cup and went to finish cleaning the kitchen when he was grabbed by Vernon before he could leave the living room. "Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"You're such a pretty boy." He slurred, bringing his meaty hand to Harry's face before pulling back and slamming a giant fist into Harry's face.

He cried out as he jerked backwards, trying to get away from his uncle who had a tight grip on Harry's arm.

"Uncle Vernon! No!" Harry pleaded, trying to yank back his arm from the harsh grip.

"You're a fuckin' tease," Vernon slurred again, yanking hard on Harry's small arm. Vernon pushed Harry down on the couch and held him down as Vernon's fingers worked on undressing the poor boy.

"No! Uncle Vernon, leave me alone! You don't want to do this!" Harry cried as tears started to gather in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Vernon yelled and slapped Harry across the face, leaving a large red mark on his face.

Harry pulled his arm away as Vernon finished ripping off his clothes and started to unzip his own pants. Harry struggled to move away as Vernon reached out and grabbing Harry's leg, pulling him back harshly.

Harry yelped and Vernon turned him over, putting a knee to Harry's back. Vernon smirked as he pulled Harry's cheeks apart and shoved himself in and Harry cried, tears streaming down his face. Vernon continued to rape Harry as blood started to poor down Harry's legs.

---------

Harry groaned as he got up from his so-called bed and wincing every time he moved. A few days ago he had packed his trunk, even though he lived in the cupboard and didn't have much. Harry listened out the little vent, hearing snores from the Dursley's rooms.

He sighed, turning to get his trunk and shrunk it wandlessly as so to not to be traced.

Harry winced every time he took a step as he moved quietly to the door. He opened it slowly, his ears listening for the Dursley's snoring. He grinned, feeling free and closed the door softly behind him.

The raven-haired boy walked slowly down the road to the playground, where he pulled out his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. In a few seconds, it was there. Harry climbed boarded and sat on the bed, looking at the floor while stating his destination. The buss took off and the ride was whip-lashy, wild and painful.

Winching at every turn, Harry held on tightly, hoping that they would turn so fast. But it was all it vain, the bus always took turns fast and hard. The bus stopped harshly and suddenly, making Harry stand up as he looked out the window and saw that this was his stop. He paid his fair as he left the bus and went inside the Leaky Cauldron to get a room till school started.

"Mr. Potter, I've got just the room for you." Tom's voice was heard over the entire bustle.

Harry followed Tom, winching going up the stairs and stopped when Tom stopped before running into him. Top opened the door and thanked him as Harry went it. Dropping on the bed and being thankful for it, Harry slowly fell asleep.

The sun rose, slowly spewing into the room. Harry groaned, burying his head in his pillow and trying to go back to sleep. The sun didn't let up as Harry sighed and roused from the bed to get dressed in clean clothes.

After dressing and leaving the room, Harry made his way to Kings cross then onto Platform 9 ¾. Trying to keep to himself, Harry kept his head down and walked slowly through the throng of people on the platform. He saw a group of red heads and a browned haired in them, and keeping his distance he saw that two of them had the hands clasped together.

Harry smiled sadly, thinking, **_'It's about time.'_**

He climbed aboard the train, finding an empty compartment in the back. The raven-haired boy sat down and curled up, looking out the window as the clouds coming together.

Half way to the school, rain started falling in little drops against the window. He smiled at the rain before closing his eyes and laying his head on the window to rest till they got to Hogwarts.

And as Harry feel asleep, Malfoy slid into the compartment to find the boy curled up and looking small. The blond sat across from him, intent on watching him sleep and make sure that he didn't fall out of the seat. Lying down in the seat, Malfoy smiley softly at Harry before he closed his eyes.

They both slept as the train continued to move. Harry whimpered and rolled over, trying to remove the horrid images of his uncle and Voldermont.

While Harry was thrashing about, Malfoy woke imminently and rolled off the seat to get to Harry. "Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Malfoy yelled, grabbing Harry's hand to keep from scratching himself and hitting Malfoy.

"No! Stop! Uncle, please!" Harry gasped out as he tried to pull his hands away from Malfoy's grip.

"Wake up, Harry! It's okay! It's Malfoy!" He moved closer to Harry and wrapped the struggling boy in his arms. Harry, after being wrapped up, stopped struggling and slumped into Malfoy's arms. As the blond smiled sadly, Harry shift and opened his eyes, trying to blink the sleepies out.

Malfoy looked at Harry as the raven-haired boy struggled out of Malfoy's grip. But the other boy wouldn't have it. "Shh, it's okay," Malfoy, said, trying to sooth the scared boy.

Falling limp, Harry nodded as his bottom lip started trembling and turned his head, hoping Malfoy didn't see. But he did, Harry felt the bond boy's grip tighten and Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist, burying his face in his chest.

They stayed like that until they came upon the school, where they separated and Harry gave a small wave over Malfoy's chest wet shirt, drying it completely.

Malfoy hugged the small boy, who returned it and whispered a small, "Thank you." After another whisper, they went on their own ways; Malfoy to Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson, while Harry went to the end of the Gryiffindor's line.

The students went to the Great Hall where they separated into the Houses and sat down as the new first years came in and then the sorting started. Gryffindor got 43 new students, same with Slytherin, Ravenclaw got 37 new students and lastly, Hufflepuff got 29. After the sorting, Dumbledor said a few words and feast began. Loads of food appeared on the tables and every dug in.

Harry waited until everyone had gotten what he or she wanted, a habit from the Dursley's before taking a small portion for himself. Nibbling on the food and laying low, Harry kept to himself. Soon the feast was over and then students were sent to their dorm, the professors fully knowing they wouldn't be sleeping. As everyone split up and left for the dorm rooms, Harry stayed behind everyone and watched the students leave.

The raven-haired boy sighed and went to the tower then into his small dorm room. Harry changed into pajamas then climbed into bed, curling up tightly. He lay there drifting in and out of sleep, before he actually got to sleep.

The night was long and hard for Harry. The nightmares of his uncle weren't there Voldermont was. The Dark Load was in a muggle town, torturing and killing them. At the moment he was using an Unforgivable on a pair of twin brothers. Their silent screaming affects Harry bad enough to make him wake up, soaking in sweat.

As he slowly left his nice, warm bed, Harry looked at his watch and saw it was only 6:03 in the morning. Harry gathered new, clean clothes and robes and went to take a shower. While he was in the shower, he was drawn to the shaving razor that was lying in the open and was just begging to be taken. Harry, very cautiously, picked it up and looked at it from all angles.

Slowly pulling it apart, Harry now held a single blade in his palm. He slid down the shower wall before picking it up and fingering it lightly. The blade nicked his fingers and blood started to pour out. Harry grinned at the sensation. He like the blood pouring out as he brought the blade to his wrist and dragged it across. Warm, crimson blood came from the cut and the raven-haired boy sighed in bliss. The feeling was nice.

Harry finished his shower, dressing in the new clothes and left for the Common Room but not before hiding his lovely, new friend in his trunk. Looking at the clock above the fireplace, which read 6:45 Harry left the room for breakfast but rather wandered around the castle.

By the time Harry went to the Great Hall, everyone was there and Malfoy was just coming in. The blond boy saw Harry and motioned him to come closer; Harry nodded watching the floor as he walked closer to Malfoy. And as the raven-haired boy got closer to the blond, everyone stopped eating and watched.

Hooking a finger under Harry's chin, Malfoy made Harry look up and look him in the eyes. "It's okay." Harry nodded, smiling weakly.

Malfoy noticed how thin Harry was and He planned to get him up to weight. "Harry, would you like to eat breakfast with me?" Harry shrugged before looking up against and gave another small smile.

By now everyone's jaws we're dropped and no one was eating but Dumbledore had a knowing twinkle in his eyes. And that twinkle was annoying as hell.

Malfoy led Harry to the Slytherin table, where he usually sat and motioned Blasie to move down. Harry sat down, taking up very little space and looked at the plate in frond of him.

Malfoy nudged him light," It's okay. You can look up." Harry shook his head before looking at him then back down at his plate. Malfoy sighed, filling his plate before he started on Harry's as Harry shook his head. Malfoy ignored him, still filling his plate. Harry sighed, pouting at the food on his plate.

Malfoy started eating as Harry start on his own plate, really only easting very little and moving the food around to make it look like he ate. Everyone went about eating before they had to leave for their first class. Unfortunately for Harry, he had Potions with Snape and that was enough to give him the chills. Malfoy stood and grabbed his book bag, motioning to Harry to come along.

They ambled down the stairs to the dungeons then into the Potions classroom. Harry followed Malfoy into the room, head down, and sat next to him, settling his bag under the table. The students that had Potions first started streaming in slowly, one by one; they included Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blasie and some from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Ron and Hermione were too wrapped up in their own world to notice Harry, his size or whom he was even with. They say next to each other as they held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

Professor Snape barreled into the classroom, barking orders. They were to concoct a blood replenishing potions in a little less than two hours and they were assigned partners from the opposite house.

"Granger, Parkinson. Wealsey, Zabini. Potter, Malfoy…" Professor Snape drowned on, naming people and their partners.

Malfoy looked at Harry, "You set up the cauldron and I'll get the ingredients, okay?"

Harry glanced at hi and nodded as he went to get the cauldron, then Malfoy left from the ingredients. They worked on the potion, Malfoy explaining what the steps were and then both boys splitting them.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape barked and Harry dropped what he was doing. "Pray tell, what are you doing?" Professor Snape loomed over Harry as the boy wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Professor Snape," Malfoy smooth voice rang out. "I think Harry would appreciate it if you backed off him." He said coldly as he pulled Harry to him.

Harry looked at the floor, waiting for the blow across the face for not looking up but it never came. Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder and cringed, trying to pull away.

By now almost everyone was looking at them. Harry cringed again now that he was aware of everyone watching them. He turned towards Malfoy, shaking his head

"What?" Malfoy looked at Harry as he wrapped his arms around the small boy. The poor boy was trembling; bottom lip quivering and buried his face in the blond's chest before the full body sobs came.

While this was taking place, everyone in the room was now left speechless. Professor Snape looked at the couple, eyes narrowing

The rest of the classes went on without a hitch. Harry still watched the desk or floor, not wanting to look up. Malfoy made Harry sit next to him lunch and also filled his plate, even though he knew Harry wouldn't eat it all. But he was trying, Harry still couldn't eat much but they were working on as not to upset his stomach and make him sick.

After classes were over, booked were in the dorm and dinner was eat, Harry made his way to the lake just wanting to be by himself for a bit. The raven-haired boy looked over the lake then at the setting sun, smiling slightly. He watched the sun set, pretty reds, oranges, purples and light blues littering the sky before he left the lake to go back to the dorms, where he changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

It was like that for the next month or so; Harry was still small and refused to see the nurse. But one night was different from the others; Harry woke up from a nightmare. He left the dorm, remembering to grab his invisibility cloak, the Muarders map and his new friend. He quietly made his way down to the lake, where he sat and watched the lake.

Harry sadly watched the lake ripple before he took off his cloak and sat down on it. He blinked at his arms and the glamour charm fell, showing the scars that littered his arms. The green-eyed boy smiled at the scars lovingly before taking his new friend and slashed open his wrist to forearm, crimson blood flowing down to his hands.

Harry grinned at the feeling, wishing he could always feel it. He just wanted the pain, suffering, and loneliness but that was never going to happen with Ol' Voldie. Harry giggled at the thought of called Lord Voldermont, Ol' Voldie.

The green-eyes boy stood up and stumbled down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As Harry sat down, he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. He smiled before opening his eyes again, looking down at his arms. Flexing his hand, he closed his eyes once again and planned to sleep till he bleed to death.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Harry lay there by the Forbidden Forest, a creature slinked out of a near by tree. This creature, a mini-dragon, crawled closer to the boy in hoping to sniff him and identify him. The mini-dragon was a bright silvery with green tints throughout her body and had violet-blue colored eyes.

The dragon sniffed Harry once, growling softly before sniffing him again. She nuzzled his cheek with her snout and he leaned closer, hoping to draw from the warmth from her. As he moved closer into the creature's warmth, she curled up with him and protected him from anything that may want to harm him.

And as she curled up with the boy, Malfoy was walking along the lake by himself. He didn't want anyone with him for he needed some time to himself and was thinking about his inheritance that was forthcoming. With this inheritance, his veela blood would come into effect. That would be bad as he would have to find his mate and was hoping that it was Harry.

The blond was attracted to the dark-haired boy since the beginning of their 5th year. And how he had just realized it while helping him out with his classes and stretching back out his stomach. He'd so hoped that it was Harry that was his mate and not anyone else.

Harry and the dragon were curled up, leaning against the tree trunk and Harry was trying to keep warmth from the creature. His bleeding wrists' were hanging limply by his sides, bleeding onto the grass and his too-big pants.

It was critical that the creature was careful with Harry. If the boy didn't trust the dragon, that bond that was supposed to form between them wouldn't wok. The bond was between a human and his or her Familiar.

A Familiar is like a guardian angel. They would protect their human with their life and wanted to be with them all the time, but sometimes couldn't. And really only very powerful wizards would have a Familiar come to them.

Malfoy trudged down the lake to the edge of the forest. He squinted, looking at a lump of something ahead. As he drew closer to this lump, he gasped seeing what or who it was.

The dragon looked up, hearing the gasp before nuzzling the boy. I'm sorry, babe. I'll be back soon.

Harry sighed, nestling into the warmth provided by the mini-dragon. The creature nuzzled Harry one last time before taking off into the forest and into a tree, to watch the boys.

The blond had dropped to his knees by the raven-haired boy's head. He looked Harry over, trying to locate his wounds. Taking his hand in his own, Malfoy ran his fingers over Harry's bloody wrist before taking out his wand to heal the wound temporally. It wouldn't be healed all the way but enough to stop the bleeding and be transported. And it would be enough to get Harry down to Malfoy's Prefect room, where the blond could get his Healer's book to heal Harry.

Malfoy wrapped Harry up in his cloak, being mindful of the boy's wrists' and Harry groaned as he was picked up into Malfoy's arms. After he had settled Harry into his arms, he slowly made his way into the castle and then made a beeline to his room.

They quickly went inside, where Malfoy laid Harry on the bed before he went to get his book. The blond found the right spell, reading it over before performing it on Harry's wrists'. He then quickly flipped though the book, looking for a spell that would tell how much blood Harry lost. He performed it flawlessly; gasping at how much blood Harry had lost. Malfoy quickly tucked Harry in before leaving the room in search of his godfather.

The blond knock on the portrait quite hard and woke the portrait, which started grumbling. He waited a few seconds before knocking again and it swung open to show his godfather, Severus Snape.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" He drawled looking down his nose at the boy.

"Need blood replenishing potion, please." Replied Mr. Malfoy, looking back at the potion master.

"For what," Professor Snape ask. "If I may?"

Malfoy muttered, "Harry…"

Snape looked at his godson, "What? Repeat that louder, please."

He sighed, looking up, "Harry as in Harry Potter, sir."

"Why? Did he slit his wrists' wide open?" Snape drawled once more, smirking down at the blond.

The blood nodded as he looked at his feet, mumbling, "Yes, sir, he did."

Snape's eyes widen as he nodded and motioned Malfoy in. "Just a second and I'll go get the one. And just how much did he lose?"

"Little over two pints," Malfoy mumbled as he looked down at his shoes. Snape sighed, nodding and grabbed two vials from his cabinet.

They left the quarters for Malfoy's where Harry was still tucked into the blonde's bed when they had entered. Malfoy went straight to the bedside, examined the raven-haired boy's wrists' and sighed that they had healed up perfectly but left a thin scar.

Snape walked over slowly over and handed a vial over to Malfoy, who poured it down Harry's throat and rubbing it to get him to swallow it. They did that once again with the second vial.

After a few spells from Professor Snape to make sure Harry was okay, he left and told his godson if anything changed that he should come get him. The blond nodded, saying that he would. He really wanted to have Harry be okay.

Malfoy dragged a chair next to the bed, watching over Harry. The blond woke every hour to check on Harry's stats, not wanted to lose the boy. And when he woke up to check on Harry, all was fine and he was healing healthy.

"No, please." Harry mumbled, tossing and turning. "Uncle, stop. You're hurting me." He gasped, shooting up from the bed and looking around. Harry's breath we short and he was panting. As he looked around, his eyes fallen on the blond sitting in the chair.

Harry's legs were tangled in the sheets so when he tried to get out of the bed, he fell. The green-eyed boy gasped as he hit the floor, groaning. The thud from Harry falling had woken Malfoy up. The blond jumped up and started, wildly looking for Harry.

"Harry?" Malfoy said, looking at the bed, with puzzlement. "Where are you?" The said boy groaned from the floor, tears starting to form in his eyes. The blond gasped, gathering Harry in his arms and deposited him back on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Malfoy quickly looked Harry over for any injuries. "Nothing broken, bleeding?"

Harry shook his head as Malfoy tucked him back into bed. He shook his head when Malfoy moved back to the chair and Harry's arm shot out, gabbing him. The blond looked at Harry, who was shaking his head.

"What? Malfoy sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the hair on Harry's forehead.

"I…" Harry swallowed. "I don't want to be alone, I want you to stay here." Harry whispered, his hand still gripping Malfoy's arm.

Malfoy nodded slowly, "Alright, move over."

Harry slid over; hand still on Malfoy's arm. The blond slide into the bed and the raven-haired boy let go of his arm. After Malfoy was settled into the bed, Harry slid closer to him and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Looking at the boy on his shoulder, he smiled softly and wrapped his arm over the small boy. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm over his waist.

"Go to sleep," Malfoy said softly, lightly squeezing Harry around the shoulders. He nodded against his shoulder and slowly fell asleep, with Malfoy right behind him. They slept like that through the night, curled up against each other. Harry didn't have any more nightmares, just a dreamless sleep.

When Harry woke up that next morning, he was glad he didn't have any more nightmares for the first time in a long time. The green eyed boy watched Malfoy as he slept on.

'Well he is cute. Hot more like it.' He blinked, 'Did I just think that? I think I did. Oh well, I don't care. I do have a crush on him anyways. I wonder if he's gay or bi… I hope he his.' Harry sighed, thinking.

While Harry was off in Lala-Land, Malfoy had woken up and was watching Harry himself. The blond watched Harry for a while before stretching that knocked Harry out of his thoughts.

"Good morning," Harry whispered, smiling up at Malfoy.

"Morning," the blond whispered back. "Harry… since it's a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, would you like to go with me?" Malfoy asked, looking at Harry with his blue-gray eyes.

Harry shrugged, drawing invisible lines on Malfoy's pale stomach, "I dunno…maybe… I guess. Yeah." He stuttered out. **_'I sound like a bloody girl!'_** Harry giggled.

"That's a yes? And what's so funny?" Malfoy questioned, looking down at the raven-haired boy.

"Yes, that's a yes. And I sounded like a bloody girl." Harry giggled as Malfoy started grinning before giving a laugh.

"I'd have to agree with you there, Harry." Malfoy looked at Harry, smiling. Both the boys got up a few minutes after cuddling. "You go take a shower first and I'll find you some clothes, that ok?"

Harry nodded, "That's fine." He walked into the bathroom that was connected. Harry started his shower, after closing the door and stripping off his old clothes.

While Harry was in the shower, Malfoy went through his wardrobe and was looking for some clothes that might actually fit the small boy. He pulled out a pair of jeans that were tight on him, thinking that they might fit Harry before digging around for a shirt. The blond pulled out a few, hoping they were something that would work before grabbing a pair of boxers and went to put them on the sink along with a towel.

Harry quickly washed his hair, then body, standing underneath the warm water before getting out and saw a towel on the toilet. 'Thanks Draco.' He wrapped the towel around his waist, turning on the fan before quickly drying off and pulling on the clothes. They jeans fitted him just right, they weren't too big but they weren't too small and the shirts all fit but he picked out a dark green one to put on.

He left the bathroom after hanging up the towel on the rack that was there, and he was just in time to see Malfoy – Draco - pull on a black shirt. Harry squeaked, a blush covering his nose and cheeks. The blond smirked at Harry and he looked down at the floor, his blush becoming darker.

"It's alright, Harry." Draco smiled at the shy teen. "I'm not gonna hurt you for looking at me. I know I have a great body."

Harry snorted, "I know." He gasped, slapping his hands over his face and acting like he didn't want to be there.

"Hey, hey, hey," the blond pulled Harry's hands off his face and nudged him to look up into his blue-gray eyes. "It's alright. I promise."

Draco stared into Harry's green eyes. They were looking at him with hope, tenderness, longing, and a little bit of something else. A few minutes passed with them still staring at each other before Draco blinked and remembered where they were going.

"So," the blond looked at Harry as they left the room to the Great Hall. "Anything in particular you want to get anywhere?" He asked, looking at the boy.

Harry looked up at Draco with a puzzled look on his face before nodding and responding, "There is, but I can't place it. It's at Honeydukes, I know that." Harry shrugged, as both boys sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

Like the other times, no one said a word about Harry being there and Draco started filling both their plates. Harry's stomach was getting there gradually, getting a bit bigger very week. Draco's appetite was surprising though. He could polish off a plate, with a little bit of everything on it, in minutes. They finished breakfast, although Harry's plate still had a lot on it.

The students had already filed in, and started eating their own breakfast. Then one by one groups of friends left the tables for the courtyard, where they would go to Hogsmeade. That whole Saturday was used on just that, going out and buying some sweets or having a date or whatever suited your fancy.

Harry and Draco were sitting in one of that last carriages, waiting to go and talking quietly between themselves.

"We need to get you more clothes. Those ones you have are just hideous. I'll have Uncle Sev takes us to muggle London and Diagon Alley for some wizard robes, too." Draco said to Harry, thinking about what style he would be in. "We could go for the rave look, or gothic look since you're being so pale. Or go in a total different direction. Hmm…" Draco trailed off when Pansy Parkinson and Blasie Zanibi climbed into the carriage with them.

"Drak!" Pansy exclaimed loudly, making Harry flinch and press back into his seat more. "Where on earth have you been hiding?"

Draco looked at her with a blank stare before noticing Harry. "Pansy, I suggest you sit your butt down before I hex it off. Shh, it's ok. They won't hurt you Harry, I promise." Draco soothed Harry, as he moved closer to hide in Draco's side.

Pansy's jaw dropped, looking at Harry. Blasie shook his head before making the stunned girl sit down and sat down himself. Together, they watched Draco smooth Harry and comfort him by putting an arm over the boy's head and around his shoulders.

Harry moved closer to Draco, laying his head on his shoulder and trying to ignore the others that got into the carriage with them. Draco smiled at the boy, keeping him close.

The blond watched the small boy on his shoulder for a while before looking up at his two companions.

"So," he said to them, gesturing them to talk. "What did you two want?" Pansy was too busy staring at Harry to answer.

Blasie rolled his at eyes at her, "She wanted to see you. You weren't in your room when we went and then you weren't in the Great Hall, so we tracked you down. And here we are." He explained to Draco and elbowed the girl in the ribs, making her jump.

"Oh, Draky-poo!" She cried, trying to jump into his lap.

"Pansy, I will say this one more time. Sit your arse down, or so help me Merlin, you won't sit down for a week," Draco growled to the said girl, angrily as he pushed her away. She sat down, crushed.

Blasie snickered, looking at the girl. "You need to get a hold on you emotions and actions. Along with some eyes, in case you didn't notice, Potter's here and he don't look too good."

Pansy glared at him before looking across the seat. She gasped as she finally realized, "Oh my gosh, is he going to be ok?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco knew Harry didn't look good; he was a deathly pale color and looked like he hasn't eaten in a week. His hair was matted down as Harry had grown it out over the summer and now touched just below his shoulders. His eyes were green, an electric green, but now dull from everything that's happened.

"Yes," Draco sighed. "He just needs some rest and food. He…he's not well, you guys and I want to help him. I really want to help him, truly." Draco tightened his grip on the green-eyed boy.

"Oh, the poor boy. He looks so…scared, and sad." Pansy sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

Blasie rolled his eyes at Pansy. "Give it a rest, he'll be as good as new when he gets some rest and some food in him."

"I know! But, look at him. Drake, I want to help him too! Please let me!" Pansy begged, clutching her hands in front of her. She hoped that Draco would let her help him with Harry and wanted the poor boy to know that he still had friends.

Harry groaned, shifting closer to the blond and growing restless. Draco looked down at the small boy, laying his head down on top of Harry's. Draco whispered soothing words to him and petted his hair back, away from his eyes. The raven-haired boy quieted down and was leaning on the blond.

"I know, Pans, I know. Whenever I cannot be around, for whatever reasons, will you guys promise to look after him?" Draco looked up at his friends in the seat across from him.

Pansy and Blasie looked at each other then at the blond and nodded, "I promise."

"Good," Draco nodded, sitting back in his seat and watched the broken boy in his arms. "When I come into my veela inheritance, I hope he's my mate. Rather than someone that I don't know too well." Draco said softly, rubbing his knuckles along Harry's cheek. "I've grown so attached to him, in such a time too."

Pansy smiled at her adopted brother, who was watching Harry. **_'I hope so too Drake, I hope so too.'_**

The rest of the ride to Hogsmeade was quiet as Pansy, Blasie and Draco talking between them as Harry was sleeping quietly. Harry stirred only once on the trip, going back to sleep as soon as Draco told him.

Soon enough they reached the village and Draco woke Harry up as they came to a stop, hoping that the boy had enough time to wake. Harry woke fine, not having slept for very long and was able to stand but still eyeing the two new Slytherin's that joined them.

"Harry," Draco said to the boy and wrapped an arm around the said boy, bringing him in close. "It's ok. They will not hurt you and if they do, they'll have to answer to me, and they won't like that too much. So relax and enjoy the trip. Now, where do you want to go first?"

Harry nodded, although he was still tense before whispering to Draco, "Can we go to Honeydukes first?"

"Sure," the blond smiled at Harry, who beamed back before turning to the other two. "Hey guys, Harry wants to go to Honeydukes first. Are you coming with or taking off on your own and met up some where?"

Blasie and Pansy looked at each other, like in a silent code before Blaise answered, "We'll come with you, want to get to Honeydukes before the younger students get there and get all the good stuff and whatnots."

Harry beamed again at the two before smiling and tugging at Draco's arm. "Can we go now?"

"Ok, ok, we're going! Come on, before Harry here has a sugar defect or something like that." Draco, Pansy and Blasie laughed as Harry pouted and turned from the group, walking a few steps away.

Draco smiled at the two behind him before walking up behind him and putting his arm over Harry's shoulders. Pansy and Blasie looked at the two before catching up, Pansy on Harry's side and Blasie next to Draco.

"Hi," she said to Harry. "I'm Pansy Parkinson." She now had her arm linked through Harry's.

Harry, being shy like always, blushed and replied softly, "Harry Potter."

Pansy giggled, "Nice to meet you! Don't worry, I won't eat you alive like some others I know." She looked past Harry and Draco to glare at Blasie.

He glared right back, trying his best to look fierce before breaking out into a grin and laughing. "Awe, don't worry. I won't eat him alive, he's to cute too!"

They laughed at Harry, who was looking sheepishly at the scene around him while Draco replied in between laughs, "I guess I'll have to protect you from these two now too."

That got a smiled on Harry's face, looking up at Draco before nodding and yelling out, "To Honeydukes!"

They all laughed again as they made their way through the throngs of students and village people before coming upon the store. There was candy everywhere, some looked like muggle candy but having a wizard twist to it. As the students were mostly 6th and 7th years, but there were a few 5th years.

Harry grinned, looking at the store in amazement—like he's never saw it before, before going in and the smell of the candies assaulting his nose. They poked around the store for a bit, each picking up candies of each of their liking before Harry smelled the most delicious scent and stopped suddenly, making the others bump into him.

"Harry?" Draco asked, "What's the matter? Are you ok?" Pansy and Blasie looked at Harry, who was gazing at the shelves.

The raven-haired boy nodded, his eyes searching the shelves before landing on what he smelled. "I'm fine, very fine. I just want some blood pops, they look so good." He whispered, nearly salivating on the spot. "Can I have some? Please?"

Draco looked at him, bug eyed. "Blood pops? Are you sure?" He saw Harry nod before reaching up and grabbing a box. "How many?"

"I don't know, how long will a box last?" Harry asked, looking at the three Slytherin's.

"Um… a box should last about a few weeks to a month, depending on how much they person likes them. They are usually for vampires who don't like drinking blood from people." Blasie stated, looking at Draco with raised eyebrows.

Pansy looked at Harry, looking like she want to ask a question but afraid of the response she might get. But it was too late as she blurted out, "Are you a vampyre, Harry?"

The three boys looked at her before looking at Harry who shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Wanna find out?"

"How about after we get out of here? Everyone is close to staring at us." Everyone in the group agreed and went to stand in line, they didn't have to wait long and soon everyone was out of Honeydukes.

"So," Blasie said, looking at Harry, who was already opening up a box and pulled a sucker out.

Harry looked at the three before sticking it in his mouth and sucking on it. "Don't taste too bad, couldn't live on it but good." He twisted it around in his mouth, pulling it out and pushing it back in.

"Oh god," Blasie groaned softly. "That looks so fucking cool."

"Well," Draco smirked. "Looks like we've got a part vampyre on our hands." The blond took the bag from Harry and cast a shrinking spell on his and Harry's bag before putting them into his pocket.

Pansy grinned and clapped her hands, "That is so cool!" The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes at her and moved around, looking at everyone.

"Where to next?" Harry asked around his lollipop, looking at them and smiling. "I'm kind of hungry for real food now, though."

"Yeah, me too." Pansy agreed, slipping her arm through Harry's again and set off for the Three Broomsticks. "Can I have a lick of that?"

Blasie and Draco looked at each other and smiled, happy that Harry was able to get over insecurities and the two Slytherin boys ran to catch up to Harry and Pansy.

Harry glanced at Pansy with a bewithered look on his face, "Are you for real?" She nodded and he shrugged, handing her the sucker. "If you want to, sure but I don't think you're going to like it very much."

Pansy licked it experimentally before wrinkling her face with disgust. "Ugh, that tastes so gross!"

The boys laughed as Harry took the sucker back and stuck it into his mouth, shrugging. "Whatever, I like it! It tastes quite well too me." Harry giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes, hugging the small boy. "Of course, you're part vampyre."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco and pouted as they laughed at his childish gesture. They continued their way to the Three Broomsticks, huddling together for warmth against the chilling winds. Soon coming upon it, they found a booth in the back and quickly sat down, all pealing off their cloaks.

"Who's hungry for what?" Blasie questioned, looking over the menus that the waitress left them and took their drink orders. Pansy shrugged, reading the specials over as Draco looked over at Harry, who was licking happily at his sucker.

"Hey Harry, would you like to split a meal together?" He asked, looking back at the menu as Harry looked up.

"Sure, what were thinking?" Harry moved closer to Draco in the booth, looking down at the menu over his shoulder.

"What sounds good to you?" Draco leaned back in the booth, looping an arm over Harry's shoulders. Harry looked up at Draco as he leaned back into his chest, before looking back at the menu.

"Umm…I don't know," Harry trailed off, sucking on his sucker. "How about…just some regular sandwiches and soup?" He asked, looking up at Draco.

"Sounds good. How about you two over there?" Draco grinned and looked across the table, seeing Pansy and Blasie stop whispering between them.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's fine." Blasie stuttered out when Pansy elbowed him in the ribs.

Harry giggled at the two as Draco snickered and the waitress came back with their drinks, four butterbeers and took their orders. The four talked between themselves, about everything they wanted too. They were having fun, being able to be themselves and not someone else, like they would to in the school.

They were still talking when Ron and Hermione had walked in, with some of the other Gryffindor students and Ron and Hermione were holding hands. The group walked right by them, getting the bigger table behind Harry's.

The green-eyed boy glanced at them as they past, hoping they would see him and Draco's arms tightened his hold on the small boy, glaring at the Gryffindor's as they walked. Harry sighed, looking back at the table.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Pansy and Blasie said to the trembling Gryffindor, who nodded his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." Harry whispered, his voice shaking. Draco hugged Harry tighter, trying to draw the pain away from him. He buried his face in the blonde's chest, his body heaving with small sobs.

"Shh, it's ok." Draco laid his head on top of Harry's, stroking his hair softly. Harry sobbed for a few minutes before they died out, and Harry's body just started shivering.

The raven-haired boy nodded against Draco's chest before pulling back to look at him in the face. Harry's face was streaked with tears, and his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Ok, I'm ok. I'll get over," Harry nodded as Draco wiped away the tears with his thumb. Pansy and Blasie looked at the two and smiled sadly, hoping for Harry that his Gryffindor friend's would come around.

"If you're sure," Draco said to Harry softly, pushing back the hair from in his face. Harry nodded to Draco's unspoken question. Harry stayed leaned against Draco, even when the waitress brought the sandwiches and soup.

"So…" Blasie said, trailing off as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

Pansy shrugged, picking at one of the sandwiches. "So what? Anyways… Ignore him, Harry. We should go get you some robes and clothes, not that it's anything against you! It's just fun."

Harry giggled at Pansy, also picking at a sandwich and eating it. "It's ok, I know what you mean."

Draco smiled as he too picked up a sandwich and started eating it. Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy and she laughed. The four of them eat the sandwiches and talked quietly between themselves, laughing. They stayed there a little while after they eat, letting their stomachs digest some of the food.

Before they left, they all argued who would pay for the meal. It was kind of like a game, seeing who would get their way and if they really wanted too be there with them.

"I should pay for it, I'm the one who wanted to come here." Pansy argued, stomping her foot on the ground.

"No way, I'm the one that should pay for it. I eat the most!" Blaise cried, pretending to throw a fit. He waved his arms around and stomped his feet.

Draco rolled his eyes at them, "I think I'm the only one that isn't stupid like you two."

Harry giggled, looking up at Draco. "Whatever you want to do. But I could pay for it too, you know, I do have the money for it."

"We know you do, but that's ok! Because one of us is going to pay for it, so you better just get over it now." Pansy pointed out to Harry as he rolled his eyes.

In the end, Draco got his way and ended up paying for the bill himself. Pansy and Blasie cried fake tears as they left the Three Broomsticks. As they left they all agreed that next time Harry would pay, as he insisted it because he was the one who got hungry first.

"So, what are we going to do?" Draco asked as they walked through the village. Pansy and Harry had linked arms again as Blasie walked along side of Pansy and Draco next to Harry.

"Well, Pansy said something about new robes and clothes or something to that effect, so I say we go with that because it's something to do." Blasie grinned, looking at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise and draped an arm over Harry's shoulders. "Would you like to go?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that. It'll be fun." Harry smiled and giggled, looking at the blond, who in return hugged him and ruffled his hair a bit.

They continued their way through the village, passing through students and some professors, alike. The time to get to from the Three Broomsticks to the robe shop took at least fifteen minutes, stopping at a shop and looking in the window at the display.

It was always fun in Hogsmeade, no matter what time of year and whether it was the first visit or the last. The students only got to go once or twice a month, depending on their behavior before hand in their classes. Sometimes, they, as in the students, would buy a ton of candy or little things around to last them until the next visit.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunday went by quickly as the students tried to finish up any homework that they hadn't done the Friday before. They were scattered throughout the castle, some in the library, some in the Great Hall, some in their dorms or wherever they could work. Just like all the others, Harry was by the lake, scribbling down his own homework and was hoping to finish it by the time lunch rolled around, so that he could go visit Draco.

He attacked his DADA homework first, then Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and lastly Potions, which he was going to ask Draco for help on. Although Potions was like cooking, Harry just couldn't do it. However, he could cook as he had been doing that forever. He liked cooking almost as much as he liked flying.

By lunchtime, Harry finished everything and went to put his books back in his dorm. Harry entered the common room to find most of the 6th year Gryffindors huddled around the fireplace and chairs. They all looked up when Harry entered, and stared at him.

Harry looked them over before remembering the scene at the Three Broomsticks. He quickly looked at the ground and walked to the steps and up to his room, where he left all his books except for Potions on the bed. As he went back down the stairs, Harry overheard the group talking.

"Is that really Harry?" He heard someone ask.

"I think so… or at least supposed to be him," Ron said, and then there was a silence.

The raven-haired boy sighed and tried ignoring the looks he was getting as he walked down the stairs. He looked mostly at the ground, hoping for them to leave him alone, but it was all in vain.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. Everyone looked at her, then at Harry, with a questioning look. They were all so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and the crackling of the fire.

Harry shook his head, "Your Harry died the moment he went back to the Dursley's. I've got to go now, it's lunch time." He sighed as he crawled through the portrait and walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, where Draco was standing to the side, leaning on the wall.

"You're a bit late." Draco said, taking Harry's book from him, and together they entered the room.

"When I went to put my books away, up in my room," he started as they sat down at the Slytherin table, "Most of our year Gryffindors were gathered around the couches and chairs. I came back down and stood on the steps listening to them for a while before coming down, and Hermione stopped me." Harry shrugged.

Draco nodded as he filled up his plate then Harry's. "I see. Were they mean? In anyway?"

Harry shook his head as he swallowed some food. "No, not unless you call calling out my name mean. Oh and speaking about that, do you think you could help me with the potions homework?"

He looked at the blond and smiled. He was glad that they could put their past behind them, as they had not had a good one. They grown closer since Harry's accident, but the raven-haired boy wouldn't change the past for anything. He liked it how it was.

"Sure," Draco's voice brought him out of his reverie. "After lunch then, by the lake?" He looked at Harry, who nodded and they both sat quietly, eating their lunch.

Harry and Draco worked on Harry's homework by the lake, rather in the school, where it would be warmer. They liked it outside; it was cool, but not too warm, as it was near the end of October. After they finished, the boys stayed by the lake and watched the waves come in and out.

"Hey, this weekend why don't we go to muggle London and get your new wardrobe?" Draco asked, tugging on Harry's sleeve. They were sitting against a tree, next to each other.

"Ok, but I don't think Dumbledore's going to let us." Harry looked at the blond, who shook his head.

"Who said anything about Dumbledork? We'll ask Uncle Sev." Draco smirked, pulling the raven-haired boy closer to him. He giggled, curling up to Draco and nodded.

"That's fine… but can we invite Remus too? Please!" Harry asked, looking up at the blond and pouting. Draco groaned in his head, thinking to himself, **_'That pout has to be the cutest thing! I just want to ravish him completely.'_**

"Sure, we can invite Lupin too." Draco sighed as Harry smiled and hugged the blond around the waist. "You better go write to him now, so he has time to reply and come here."

Harry nodded and climbed to his feet, holding out a hand for Draco to take. He was pulled to his feet, holding on to Harry's Potions book. They walked quickly back to the castle and to the Draco's room for some extra parchment. Harry wrote a quick note to his surrogate godfather he adopted after Sirius.

Moony,

Would you like to go out this Saturday with Draco, Professor Snape and I? Reply back.

Harry

Harry pulled the blond out of the room and they walked to the owlery, talking between them. On the way there, everyone looked at them, watching their every move. They still didn't get the way that Harry and Draco could just talk like everyday friends.

He called for Hedwig and she came down, perching on his arm. She nipped at his ear as he gave her an owl treat before tying the letter to her leg.

"Take that to Moony," Harry said to her. "Please, as quick as you can." She flew off through the window and Harry walked back to Draco, who was standing in the doorway. "Ok, we can leave now."

They left in favour of the Great Hall for dinner, where they found most of the students and teachers. Harry walked quickly to his regular seat at the Slytherin table while Draco walked his usual slow pace, taking his time to get there. During dinner Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise and a few of the others that liked Harry, chatted about the weekend and the up coming weekend.

By now, Harry could eat half of the food on his plate piled on by Draco. Harry was also, gaining weight, slowly but none the less, gaining it. He was still short, mostly because of living in a cupboard for 11 years of his life, and a bit malnourished, once again because of the cupboard. But he was coming along nicely.

Most of the students hung around for a bit, talking with friends or catching up on homework. They stayed there for about half an hour before leaving and retiring to their common room. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, escorted by Draco.

"If you need anything, come down alright?" Draco said, looking pointedly at the Gryffindor. Harry snickered as the blond glared at him and Harry nodded, "I mean it, come to my rooms. You know the password."

Harry smiled at him, "I know. And I will come if I need too, k?" He cocked his head at Draco and giggled at the blond. He shook his head and tugged the raven-haired boy into his arms for a quick hug. Harry hugged him back before pulling away.

"Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow, if I don't come down." Harry said to the blond before he whispered the password to the Fat Lady and went into the common room as Draco left for his room down in the dungeon.

The raven-haired boy sighed in relief when he saw no one insight. And just as he was about to go up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, when someone whispered his name from the couch. He blinked and looked at the couch, seeing the bushy brown haired girl that was once his friend. As he moved closer, he saw that she had a photo album in her lap. She was staring at the moving pictures of her, Ron and Harry, a sob came out and her body shook.

"Hermione," he whispered back, catching the girl by surprise. She gasped and her head shot up from where it was looking at the book. Hermione looked over the back of the couch, seeing Harry.

"Harry," she breathed. Then it happened at once, more tears started down her face as she saw him now. He wasn't the same as he had left; she remembered what he said earlier that day. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I wish I seen it before!" She started babbling on and on about nonsense things, but it was almost like it didn't matter, just as long as she got it out. Hermione's body shook, almost violently as she sobbed and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Harry watched her, before looking down at the book in her lap and moved to sit down next to her. "Shh, it's ok, it's fine." He wrapped an arm tentatively around her sobbing shoulders and she leaned against him softly. Harry comforted Hermione until her sobs were down to small shudders and hiccups, every now and then.

The raven-haired Gryffindor boy leaned Hermione against the couch before disappearing up the boy's steps. He finally reappeared a few minutes later, with a blood pop in hand before sitting down next to her again. "Now," the green eyed boy said, conjuring a throw blanket wandlessly and covered them up. "Let's look at that book of yours, or is it mine?" He teased lightly as he nudged the girl sitting next to him.

"This ones mine," she looked up at him, giving him that knowing smile. "Each of us has one silly, and I thought I'd look at mine after I saw you today."

They sat in each other's company, looking over the photo album. And as they were looking it over, their eyes started drooping before finally closing and were off to sleep-land.

The next morning when the other Gryffindor students came down to the common room, they found Hermione and Harry curled together on the couch and the book now set-aside on the table. They were whispering about each of them not wanting to tell Ron, as he would blow the whole thing out of proportion. The students grew quiet and stared at him, as they all saw Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville walk down the stairs.

"Hey, where's Hermione? And why is there no one on the couch, that is like the place to sit." Ron questioned, looking over at Lavender and Parvati, two Gryffindor girls that shared a dorm with the said girl.

"Well, she didn't come back up last night. She came up with us, did her nightly routine then grabbed a book and went back down stairs." Lavender shrugged then went back to talking with her friends.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged before moving to sit on the couch. When they finished moving around, Seamus grew bug eyed at Ron and Neville.

"I found Hermione," he managed to choke out before laughing.

"What?" Ron looked questioningly at the Irish bloke. Seamus looked at Dean, who was next to him and nodded at the couch. And once more they started laughing.

Ron finally got the hint and turned around, looking at the couch. And there they were. Hermione was laying on her back, close to the edge her head on a pillow, while Harry was curled up around her, with his head on her chest.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, backing up, stumbling over the table and almost landing in the fire. "Who is that with her? He looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

Ron's yelling disturbed Hermione and Harry's sleeping, but it was their fault that they fell asleep in the common room. Hermione was the first one up, stirring quietly as so not to wake the raven-haired boy next to her. But due to Ron, Harry was already woken up.

"Geez Ron, you could've been quieter," Hermione rolled her eyes, looking up at her redhead boyfriend.

"You're stupid Ron, and kind of blind. Who else would I be?" Harry groaned to Ron, shifting closer to 'Mione and wanting to go back to sleep, as he doesn't get enough with his nightmares.

Ron glared at the two, as Hermione shifted around to sit up before snapping his fingers at them. "I think I got it… a bloke from another school."

Harry poked his pillow as she moved and Ron snapped. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Blimey, Ron! It's me, Harry as in Harry Potter, your best friend."

Ron dropped his glare and looked like a fish, his jaw hanging open. The rest of his dorm mates chuckled at the red head and sat down to watch.

'You'd think that this was a soap-opera.' Hermione thought before she giggled and proceed to tell Harry what she thought. The boy looked up at her with surprise before bursting into giggles, agreeing.

"What's this soap opera you two are talking about?" Ron said as he sat down on the table.

"Just insanely boring drama shows, on a TV," Hermione replied to him as Harry settled his head in her lap. "You know Harry that you're going to have to get up. It is a Monday and we have classes."

He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and whined, "But mummy, I don't want to go to school today! I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!"

"Oh you did not just do that!" Hermione said with a straight face before cracking up laughing along with all the other Muggleborns that got the joke.

Ron, who looked slightly sad, said, "Might want to go change so we can get to breakfast."

The two on the couch nodded and got up, stretching out the kinks that worked their way into their bodies. They left for their right rooms, taking a quick shower and went about doing their morning ritual. Almost everyone had gone to breakfast by the time the two came back down with their rucksacks.

"We ready to go?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione who was looking in her sack to make sure she had everything. He saw her nod and looked at Harry, who just finished looking and nodded too.

They made their way through the portraiture and down to the main hall, where they ran into Draco. The blond was looking around the students, hoping to catch his crush, as he didn't come down that night.

"Harry," called Draco, moving through the students quickly. "There you are!" The blond caught him in a hug before pulling back and looking him over. **_'Ok, so no blood, nothing looks broken… I'm glad. Maybe he got to talk to his Gryffindor friends last night.'_**

"Hey Draco!" Harry smiled and hugged him back before taking a small step back to look at him. "Everything's fine! Nothing bad happened, promise. I was with Hermione all night." The raven-haired boy said, bouncing slightly. The Slytherin cocked an eyebrow at said girl before looking down at the hyper boy.

"Did you eat a blood pop fast and so early in the morning?" He asked, accusingly. Harry grinned and stood on his tiptoes, pecking him on the cheek.

"Blood pop?" Ron and Hermione echoed, looking questioningly at Harry, who was looking at the Great Hall doors longingly.

"Let's go eat. Please?" He looked at them, pouting slightly.

Draco sighed and nodded, "Let's go, might as well get this over with." He watched Harry smile and happily bounce into the room, going over to the Slytherin table and sitting down in between Vince and Blaise.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Monday)

Harry's classes went by fine, Draco was with him in most of them but when they had to, they would go to their separate classes. The Gryffindor soon, with the help of his Slytherin friends, made his way up into the top 5 in their year. Coming third in most classes, although he was still number one in DADA, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Unfortunately the professor had gotten hurt from a stray spell that Monday and the staff had yet to find a new teacher for it. Not very many teachers were willing to take it as everyone said that the position was cursed, so Dumbledor had called in some… reinforcement in the form of Remus J. Lupin. When the students would come back that Wednesday, they would find their new experienced professor.

"So, who do you think our new DADA professor's going to be?" Draco asked Harry as they were eating dinner.

Harry shrugged, "Who knows? It could be anyone." He took a bite of his food and swallowed it before talking again. "Know what would be really cool?" The Slytherin's looked up from their plates at Harry. "If Professor Lupin came back."

Draco grinned and ruffled his hair. "That's because you like him."

He rolled his eyes, "We actually learned something when Moony was here."

"That's the werewolf, right?" Pansy asked, looking at Harry. He nodded and swallowed before answering.

"Yes and he is one of the best professors, even if he is a werewolf."

They continued eating their supper, before dessert appeared and their dinner dishes disappeared. Dinner was the usual food; while dessert was always something exotic that Dumbledor came up with. It was always fun to see what he would invent for the night. Finishing up their dessert, they sat once more for a while and talked with friends.

But unlike last time, Ron and Hermione didn't come over once they finished up. The two Gryffindor's made their way to Harry to talk to him, ask him whether or not he was coming up to the common room with them.

"Gryffindor's at 12 o'clock," Harry and Draco heard Blaise whisper to them and Harry's head had shot up from looking at and eating his yummy dessert.

"It's ok," started Harry. He smiled at Blaise as Draco slipped his left hand into Harry's right hand. The blond squeezed his hand and smiled at the lone Gryffindor sitting at the table. "They're ok, we made up this morning, which was quiet funny."

"Harry," Ron started off wearily of the Slytherins, "We're going back to the common room and wondering if you would be coming with us?" He eyed them closely as they ate their dessert. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

"No, I'm gonna stay, finish my dessert and go with Draco for a bit, then I'll be up," said Harry, looking up at Ron. Draco leaned over and whispered something in his ears, making him giggle and shake his head. Harry shooed him away with a hand, "I'll be up later Ron, I promise."

"Come on, Harry said he'll be up later. He is in very good hands, now let's go." Hermione said, tugging on his arm and he was reluctant to go. She pulled Ron away and turned around to smile at Harry. Harry mouthed, 'Thank you' and smiled back to her.

"Good hands?" Pansy giggled, looking at the two Gryffindor's leaving the Great Hall. She and Blaise shared a glance and burst into laughter. Theodore looked at them like they were crazy before looking at Draco's hands and smiled, chuckling.

"What?" Harry looked up at them and they laughed even more, shaking their heads. He thought they were all crazy, anyways. Turning to Draco, he asked, "What's the matter with them?"

Draco smiled and shook his head, "A very stupid and perverted joke. Ignore them." He kissed Harry on the forehead.

They finished their dessert, leaving the dishes on the table for the house-elves and went to the Slytherin common room to relax. When they entered, the fire was going, bathing the room with warmth to ward off the coldness. The students that left earlier took up most of the furniture but the couch in front of the fire was cleared of students as soon as Draco stepped in. Draco Malfoy was still the Prince of Slytherin, as his father did have a lot of money and authority in the wizarding world.

The blond flopped down onto the couch, sighing as found the familiar-ness of the couch and pulled Harry down next to him. He squeaked and giggled, rolling his eyes at Draco.

"You're silly," he stated but curled up in Draco's arms. He breathed in deeply as the other Slytherin's, not including Draco, shared a knowing look and smiled, all thinking that this would be good for the blond.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, "Anyone have a blood pop?"

Blaise nodded, "Some up in my room." He moved to get up from his seat.

"That's ok, I've learned to carry one on me Blaise, at all times." Draco said, rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Harry, who grinned and all but tore off the paper to shove in his mouth.

Pansy and Theo giggled at Harry's face as he ate it. The raven-haired boy smiled and snuggled closer to Draco, closing his eyes and hoping he wouldn't fall asleep before he finished his sucker. The other Slytherin students kept talking on, every sound mixing together and soothing over Harry. He quickly finished off his lollipop, as he didn't want to fall asleep with the stick in his mouth and for it to do something bad.

Vince and Greg started a game of chess by the fire as Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo started a conversation. As theses things went on, Harry was lulled by the sounds and slowly fell asleep, lying next to Draco.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, it was almost curfew and Ron was going crazy.

"Hermione!" He complained loudly, plopping down on the couch next to her. "It's almost time for curfew! What if he isn't back by then?"

She looked up, glancing at her boyfriend, "It's ok, and he'll be fine if he doesn't make it up here. He's with Draco and anyone can see that Draco likes him, now get over it."

Hermione went back to reading her book as Ron got up and started pacing.

He stopped in front of her, "Can I at least go check on him?"

"Fine, I'll come with you." She sighed and put her bookmark in her place before setting it down on her bag.

They left the common room through the Fat Lady portrait, walking down the many stairs until hitting the main floor and went down into the dungeons. Quickly looking at the portraits on the wall, they determined the way to the Slytherin common rooms. Ron knocked on the portrait, quite franticly and loudly.

"What's the matter?" They heard someone yell from inside. There was a lot of shifting noises from inside, students talking and laughing.

Finally it swung open and Pansy appeared, "You guys shut up! You're all stupid!" She laughed and looked at them. "What do you want?"

"Is Harry here? It's almost time for curfew." He asked, trying to peek inside for said boy.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, pulling him back before smiling at Pansy, "I'm sorry for him! I can't take him anywhere! Is Harry here?"

Pansy looked at the two before giggling, "Yeah, he's here. But he's asleep, sorry."

"With who?"

"Draco, who else? Geez, that's all he spends his time with nowadays." Pansy replied and motioning them into the room, "They're over by the fire."

"Right, thanks," the two walked into the room and toward the couch.

"Malfoy, where's Harry?" Ron questioned as they neared it.

"Sleeping, why?" A hand appeared from the other side, waving to them.

"It's almost curfew, that's why," said Ron; looking over the back of the couch and saw Harry curled up on top of Malfoy. The blonde's hands were on his back, rubbing it lightly.

Hermione smiled at the picture, "It looks like everything's fine. Ron, Harry can stay here. He looks so peaceful, I don't want to disturb him."

Ron's jaw dropped looking at the two then looked at Hermione, glaring.

"What? He looks fine! I didn't think that it would be a problem. Gosh, Ron, get over it." She rolled her eyes at him and moved around the couch, crouching down to kiss Harry on the forehead. "Sleep well. Take care of him…Draco." She stood up, moving out of the room, dragging Ron with her.

-------

After the two Gryffindor's left, Draco gathered up Harry in his arms and left, saying, "It's almost time, so I'm going to bed now. See ya in the morning."

The blond Slytherin said his password and slipped inside to his common room then to his room. After he entered his room, he set Harry on his bed and transfigured his school clothes into silk pajamas. Draco covered Harry with the comforter and left for the bathroom to do his nightly things before crawling into bed next to Harry.

The night went by fine. Harry didn't have any nightmares and slept through the night, curled up against Draco, a leg and arm thrown over him. And Draco had his arm around Harry's shoulders.

**Tuesday** morning dawned; Harry was snuggled close to Draco with the covers around their waists. It was too warm to even wear the sheets when you were snuggling up close to a person with a lot of body heat.

The raven-haired boy smiled as he woke, not yet opening his eyes and wanting to stay in bed all day rather then go to classes. But today they would have a free period in DADA as they still didn't have a teacher yet.

'**_Maybe I can talk with Ron and Hermione then, get caught up with them or something.'_** Harry grinned, wiggling beside the blond that was still sleeping.

But that said blond wasn't sleeping, he was listening to Harry's thoughts, unconsciously. **_'Maybe Harry is my mate. I can hear his thoughts… Oh well, I won't know until next weekend, when my birthday is.'_**

Harry upon hearing the last thought, giggled. "You won't know what until your birthday?"

"What?" Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Harry in his arms. "No I didn't. I said that in my head."

"Really?" Harry asked and saw Draco nod. "Oh..."

'**_Shake your head if you can hear me,'_** Draco thought, still looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Crystal clear." Then he suddenly giggled. "This is going to be fun!"

The blond smiled and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

The boy in his arms smiled, "I don't know. But don't you think that it's time to get up?"

Draco looked at the clock by his bed and nodded. "You go shower and I'll find something for you to wear."

They climbed out of Draco's bed and Harry went to the bathroom to shower while Draco went to his closet to find Harry some clothes. He grinned just thinking about what he could dress Harry up in. Digging around, Draco found a pair of black trousers that were a size too small for him, but looked about Harry's size, and then went about finding a shirt. The shirt was a plain tight black t-shirt, which would look good on Harry's small form.

Harry quickly showered, not wanting to miss breakfast. He got out and wrapped the towel around his waist, before opening the door.

"Here you go, Harry. Put them on and I'll go shower," the blond smiled, shoving clothes into Harry's arms. He squeaked, grabbing the clothes with one hand and holding on to his towel with the other one. Draco ruffled the green-eyed boy's hair before going into the bathroom to take his shower.

Harry stared at the closed door for a while, before he snapped out of it and pulled them on. He giggled at Draco's choice for pants, but nonetheless put them on and the same with the shirt. Harry thought to himself, **_'Drake is one silly kid,'_** he giggled.

'**_I heard that!'_** Draco's voice rang in his head, making Harry stop drying his hair and giggling again.

------

Classes went by, then lunch, then more classes and then dinner. Harry, having a study period before dinner (when DADA was normally, but didn't have as they didn't have a teacher), had finished up most of his homework and was waiting for his blond friend to help him with potions. When Draco had finished all his homework he started working with Harry on his potions. They were sitting in the Slytherin common room; with the rest of the Slytherin's who were also doing they're homework.

"Hey! I should've had an answer by Moony now! Don't you think?" Harry said, looking up from his place at Draco's feet and work on the table.

"Hmm," the said blond looked up from his book. "Yes, I think so, unless something has happened to him. Let's wait until tomorrow and if we don't get a response then, we'll go to the headmaster, ok?" Draco leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Harry giggled and shook his head. "Okay. Will you help me with this?"

Most of the seventh years smiled at the small affection from Draco and watched them for a bit before going back to their own homework or whatever they were working on.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm sorry this is short, but with everything going on I don't know if I could write anymore in this chapter. If I think of anything, I'll add it to this chapter and post it again! Thanks for sticking with me!

Diana

Chapter 6

(Thursday)

Harry woke up to his friends arguing who was going to wake him up. He grinned under the covers, snuggling down into his pillow and laid there till they had stopped arguing. He was going to give who ever got him a hard time.

Soon the dorm got quite and the only sounds were those of the floorboards be walked on.

"Harry," came the whisper by his head, it was Rom. "C'mon, it's time to get up."

Harry didn't respond. An arm came down, clamping on his shoulder and shook him.

"Gerrff," Harry mumbled, trying to roll over and stifling his laughter. Ron tried again, shaking him slightly harder than before. "Go 'way."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, poking his shoulder. "Don't make me call in the heavy artillery!" The raven-haired boy still didn't move. "That's it!"

There was a thud then something bounced on the bed. Ron was jumping on his bed!

"Ron!" Harry gasped, sitting up and throwing the covers. "How dare you!" He laughed and got up to jump on the bed, next to his red headed friend. They rest of their dorm mates laughed and left the room, seeing that Harry was now up. Ron and Harry smiled, jumping off the bed and onto the floor.

"Better hurry up before…. Malfoy has a fit."

Harry nodded, "I should. Ok, I'll be right down." He made his way into the bathroom, grabbing his robes along the way. Showering quickly and drying off, Harry dressed and left the dorm with his books and book bag in arm to find his blond friend.

When he reached the common room, there was Ron and 'Mione waiting for him. Harry grinned when he saw how close they were standing and holding hands.

As they're backs were to him, the raven-haired boy couldn't help himself. "Awe! Look at the happy couple!" Harry said extremely loud, clapping his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet. The two holding hands jumped and whirled around, glaring at the now awake boy.

"Harry!" They screeched, trying to swipe at him. He laughed, running to the portrait and climbing out it, with his friends not too far after him as they ran to catch up. He laughed and spotted the Slytherin blond.

"Bye guys! See you after breakfast!" Harry waved to his friends before moving in and out of the students to get to Draco. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other and walked into the Great Hall after them, going to the Gryffindor table.

Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table, where they sat and had breakfast. No one noticed the older, ex-Gryffindor sitting at the head table, talking with Professor Snape.

Dumbledore rose, just as Draco's group of Slytherin was going to leave, to make an announcement.

"Good morning students! I trust that you have all slept well. Joining us today, as a substitute teacher for DADA and as a past professor, is Professor Remus Lupin." The students broke into a hushed whisper as Harry nearly gave himself whiplash by turning his head so fast to look at the table. "Thank you and have a good day!"

Harry grinned and turned back around to look at Draco, "That's why he hasn't answered! He was coming here! Sneaky, sneaky." The raven-haired boy giggled and left the table, going up to the head table near his dear friend.

"Moony!" Harry called, grinning and walking faster to the table where he was swept into a big hug from said person. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, pup," Remus said, tickling the boy in his arms and kissing him on the forehead.

Harry pulled back to look at him, and quickly put on a straight face. "You are one sneaky, sneaky wolf…"

The werewolf laughed and brought him into another big hug, "And guess whom I learned that from?"

He laughed and hugged the older man tightly. "Will you come with us though? I would like you too… That way, we both can get make-overs and you can get your special someone."

"Harry! Not so loud!" Remus smiled just as Draco walked up to the table. "Mister Malfoy."

"Professor Lupin." Draco greeted, before turning to Harry. "Come on, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Ok, Draco. Moony, can I stop by your classroom after classes are over?" Harry asked, looking up at his favorite werewolf, the only werewolf he knew.

"Sure, we can talk then." They hugged again and Moony dropped a kiss on his forehead before Harry and Draco left.

'They're cute together.' Remus thought to himself as he sat back down to finish his semi-warm breakfast.

12345678987654321

The rest of the day seemed to go faster, now that Remus was around. And so Harry and Draco, along with Blasie, Pansy, Ron and Hermione managed to sit in the library to work on their homework before dinner started.

Harry was bouncing off the walls with excitement, "I can't wait! I haven't seen Moony for a while now! I'm glad he's here!"

The group watched him, eyeing him carefully. They didn't want to get too close and get hurt or something, the way he was bouncing in his seat. Harry grinned to them and went back to his parchment in front of him with Transfiguration questions on it. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, happy to see Harry smile.

Everyone had quickly finished up their homework and was now sitting, reading quietly. Hermione and Blasie were engrossed in a magical creature book, while Ron was reading a new Quidditch book and Pansy a Charms book. Draco and Harry were sitting close together, looking at another magical creatures book.

Soon, the time came around for dinner and the group left the library to the Great Hall.

"I found out a new magical creature! They didn't have a picture of it, but it sounded so beautiful. I wish I could see one myself." Hermione gushed as soon as they were out of the library.

"Really? What was it called? I may have read it in my book," questioned Pansy, looking over the boys, who were in the middle, at her.

"An Anpyrel," she sighed, clutching the said book to her chest. "They're part angel, part vampire. And they can be anyone, they don't have to have the parents of an angel or vampire, they are just simply there.

"Also, they have wing like an angel but they're black and tattered looking, just a bit though. But they can fly with them, and very well too. Their wingspans can be very big or be very small, depending on how old and how powerful they are. The smallest recorded is 6 feet and the biggest it 12 feet."

Pansy sighed, "Sounds lovely. I think I read a little paragraph about them in Magical Pregnancies. Something about bearing kids."

"Yes, submissive males are the usually the ones that bear the children, but also can impregnate females. And—"

Before she could go on, Draco cut her off by saying, "Hermione, is there a way to detect if someone is this anpyrel?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" She looked at, questionably.

"Oh… just curious, you know. I think it's a potion with the person's blood in it. I'd like try the potion because I am a potion master," he said haughtily, tossing his head to one side and winking at Harry and Blasie. Harry giggled, while Blasie smirked and nodded towards Harry. The blond Slytherin nodded and smirked back.

"Yes, that's right, but the ingredients are kind of rare…"

"That's all right, I'll ask Sev," Draco smirked and tossed his head again to the left.

Hermione snorted and turned away from him, going back to discussing the anpyrel with Pansy. Harry giggled at his two friends antics and went back to talking with Ron about Quidditch. The group made their way into the Great Hall, where upon entering the student's were staring at them. The Slytherin's glaring at the Gryiffindor's; the Gryiffindor's glaring at the Slytherin's.

"I think we should make a stand and a pact." Harry said to them, motioning everyone to move closer. "We should make our own table at the back and eat there, to get over this silly rival. I'm sick of it."

He rolled his eyes, motioning to the other students. Blasie and Pansy looked at the Gryff table, while 'Mione and Ron glanced at the Slyth table.

"That's a great idea Harry! How big of a table?" Hermione, one who is always on top of things, asked as she pulled out her wand to conjour the right size table for everyone to sit at.

"It's got to be big enough for 6 people, but plus the food, so about the size of a small dinning room table. That's not too big, yet not too small, one that seats at least 10 would be okay too." Blasie said, pretending to be smart.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Draco rolled his eyes at him and elbowed him in the gut, while Harry grinned at Blasie.

Blasie, after catching his breathe, said, "I am not captain obvious, I am Blasie!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry, who nodded about the table sized talked about. She smiled and nodded, "Have a seat everyone. I'll call Dobby to get us dinner." They sat down as she called to Dobby, who was more than happy to help. The small house-elf quickly got medium sized bowels filled with the dinner foods and set them on the table.

"Dig in guys." The students sitting at the table thanked Dobby for all the trouble and his help.

Soon the bowels were passed around, everyone filling his or her plate with a little bit of everything. The group was doing just fine sitting with each other and talking, ignoring the death glares in their direction from the other students. Draco and Harry had a good time; spending time with their friends, together and for once they didn't fight.

But dinner ended all too soon and they were forced to clean up. Harry banished all the plates and dishes used to the kitchens and Hermione put the table back while the rest of the group banished their own chairs.

"Well, that was fun." Pansy said to the group as they left the Great Hall. Harry and Draco grinned at her and she smiled back, hooking her arm through Harry's.

"Harry," Hermione called to him. He turned his head to look at him. "We're going back to the common room, are you coming?"

"No, Draco and I had plans for something to do after dinner. Thanks anyways! I'll be up later." Hermione nodded and dragged Ron away, who was sputtering about leaving Harry alone. The group parted ways; Hermione and Ron going up to Gryffindor Tower, Pansy and Blasie down to the dungeons and Draco and Harry went toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and teachers rooms.


End file.
